It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1
It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 is the first part of the Season 6 finale and the 133rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Gideon makes his move on Wyatt: he sends Chris and Leo to the Parallel World, sends Phoebe and Paige to get them while Piper is in labour. In the Parallel World, Barbas, the Demon of Hope, tells them Gideon did it on purpose. Phoebe and Paige help their Evil twins by attacking Gideon in the Parallel World, but this deed shifts the Balance between the two worlds: our world becomes too good. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell & Parallel Phoebe *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews & Parallel Paige *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt & Parallel Leo *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell & Parallel *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris & Parallel Darryl Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas, Demon of Hope *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan & Parallel Inspector Sheridan *Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne *Gildart Jackson as Gideon & Parallel Gideon Co-Stars *Lorna Scott as Mrs. Noble & Parallel Mrs. Noble *Blake Robbins as Patrol Officer & Parallel Patrol Officer Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Open the Portal to the Parallel World'' This spell was made up by Gideon. The Charmed Ones cast it, thinking it'd send Chris and Leo back to Chris' time, but it sent them to the Parallel World instead. :In this place and in this hour, :We call upon the ancient power. :Open the door through time and space, :Create a path to another place. ''To Infuse an Athame With Power'' Gideon cast this spell on his Athame, so that he would be able to penetrate Wyatt's Force Field with it. :Wanton powers in this blade yield, :Penetrate that which would shield. ''The Power of Four Spell'' Phoebe, Paige, Parallel Phoebe and Parallel Paige used this spell to make Gideon suffer and then send him away from Wyatt. :We call upon Ancient lore, :To punish with the Power of Four, :Strike down this threat from both there and here, :Make him suffer, then disappear! 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Gideon to open and close the door of his office at Magic School. Parallel Gideon and Gideon used it to move their chessmen. Gideon also used it to make his Athame float. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible while hindering the potion from hit the drawn Triquetra. Parallel Gideon used it to be invisible when Paige and Phoebe arrived in his world. *'Healing:' Used by Gideon and Parallel Gideon to heal each other. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Gideon, Chris *'Apportation:' Used by Parallel Chris and Parallel Paige to get their Darklighter Crossbow in their hands. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Parallel Chris' Darklighter Arrow. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Parallel Leo, Parallel Chris, Parallel Paige and Parallel Gideon. *'Black Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Parallel Chris to orb Darryl's gun into his hands. Parallel Paige used it to orb a rock and boulders. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Parallel Leo, trying to attack Paige, but he was trapped in a Crystal Cage. Parallel Gideon used it to 'attack' Phoebe and Paige. *'Hope Reading:' Used by Parallel Barbas to read Chris' and Leo's hopes. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Parallel Paige's Darklighter Arrows to the ground. She later used it to orb a rock and boulders. Wyatt used it to stab Gideon with his own Athame. *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from Gideon. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Gideon, making the lightning bolts touch Wyatt's orb shield, so Gideon would be able to orb Wyatt and his shield. 6x22P1.png|Paige orbing out. 6x22P2.png|Gideon telekinetically opens the door of his office. 6x22P3.png|Gideon telekinetically closes the door of his office. 6x22P4.png|Gideon is invisible to prevent the potion from hitting the Triquetra. 6x22P5.png|Gideon telekinetically opens the door of his office. 6x22P6.png|Gideon becomes visible again. 6x22P7.png|Gideon telekinetically closes the door of his office. 6x22P8.png|Gideon telekinetically opens the curtain in his office. 6x22P9.png|Gideon and Parallel Gideon heal each other. 6x22P10.png|Gideon telekinetically closes the door of his office. 6x22P11.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x22P12.png|Parallel Chris apports his Darklighter Crossbow. 6x22P13.png|Piper freezes the Darklighter Arrow. 6x22P14.png|Parallel Leo and Parallel Chris black orbing out. 6x22P15.png|Paralell Chris black orbs Darryl's gun into his hand. 6x22P16.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x22P17.png|Paige orbing out. 6x22P18.png|Paige orbing in. 6x22P19.png|Parallel Leo tries to break through the Crystal Cage with an Energy Ball. 6x22P20.png|Parallel Gideon telekinetically moves a chess piece. 6x22P21.png|Gideon telekinetically moves a chess piece. 6x22P22.png|An Energy Ball is thrown at Paige and Phoebe. 6x22P23.png|Parallel Gideon becomes visible. 6x22P24.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x22P25.png|Parallel Barbas reading Chris' hope to return home. 6x22P27.png|Parallel Barbas reading Chris' hope to return home before it's too late. 6x22P28.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x22P29.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x22P30.png|Parallel Paige black orbing out with Parallel Phoebe. 6x22P31.png|Parallel Paige apports her Darklighter Crossbow. 6x22P32.png|Paige orbs down the Darklighter Arrow. 6x22P33.png|Paige orbs down the Darklighter Arrow again. 6x22P34.png|Paige orbs down another Darklighter Arrow. 6x22P35.png|Paige orbs a rock. 6x22P36.png|Parallel Paige black orbs a rock. 6x22P37.png|Paige orbs a boulder and Parallel Paige black orbs a boulder as well. 6x22P38.png|Wyatt raises his protective bubble to protect him from Gideon. 6x22P39.png|Gideon creates lightning bolts to make contact with Wyatt's force field. 6x22P40.png|Gideon orbing out with Wyatt in his force field. 6x22P41.png|Parallel Paige black orbs another boulder. 6x22P42.png|Paige orbs another boulder as well. 6x22P43.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field to protect himself. 6x22P44.png|Wyatt orbs the athame into Gideon. 6x22P45.png|Parallel Gideon black orbing out. 6x22P46.png|Gideon and Parallel Gideon healing each other. 6x22P47.png|Chris orbing out. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Parallel Leo and Chris. *'Crystals' - Used by Paige to trap Parallel Leo and Chris in a Crystal Cage. *'Athame' - A double edged ceremonial knife. Gideon blessed it, so he could penetrate Wyatt's Force Field. *'Darklighter Arrows -' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. Beings Magical Beings *'Gideon, the Elder' - One of the most powerful Elders with multiple powers including invisibility, telekinesis, molecular dispersion, thought projection, etc. Gideon was entrusted with the creation of Magic School and was awarded the position as Head Master for the institution where young magical beings can learn about magic. While he originally pushed for the Elders to allow Piper and Leo to get married, once Wyatt was born, Gideon's attitude toward the couple changed drastically. He feared that all the power that Wyatt possessed would cause him to turn evil and become an unstoppable threat. Gaining the sisters' confidence, Gideon used his position as a friend of the family to get close to Wyatt. He first hired a team of Darklighters to get Leo out of the way. When that plan failed, he conspired with his evil counterpart in a parallel dimension to distract both the good and evil Charmed Ones so that he might kill Wyatt. The sisters realized his plan in time and stopped him, but only temporarily. Conspiring with Barbas, who used his powers to distract the sisters and Leo, Gideon managed to kidnap Wyatt, killing Chris in the process. Angered by his son's death, Leo tracked down Gideon in the Underworld and killed him. Unlike other Whitelighters and Elders, when Gideon orbs his orbs are purple. *'Barbas' - The Demon of Fear, an ancient, powerful Upper-Level demon who had lived for thousands of years; as fear always comes back and so does he. His key power is to read a person's greatest fear, and then turn it against them, either literally scaring his victims to death with illusions, or manipulating them fulfilling his aims. *'Mrs. Winterbourne' - The Nursery Teacher at Magic School. She helped Piper with her breathing. Mortals *'Inspector Sheridan' - Darryl's colleague. She thought Chris' breakout was an inside job and was suspicious of the Halliwells and Darryl. In the Parallel World, she was a pole dancer in P3. *'Mrs. Noble' - The Halliwell's neighbor. Phoebe parked in her driveway, causing her to call a patrol officer. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World WB Trailer * The script for this episode can be found, here. * The episode title is a play on words referring to the title of the film "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World." * Another title used by The WB for this episode was Nice Girls, Naughty Girls in Australia. * The hospital elevator is the same one used in Cole's apartment building, as well as the one used in Miles's building, whom Phoebe also dated. * This is Rose McGowan 's 67th episode, meaning that, from this episode onwards, she has offically starred in more episodes than Shannen Doherty (who starred in 66 overall). * This is the second'' (and last)'' season to have twenty-three episodes instead of twenty-two, the first season being season five. * Together with "Witch Way Now?", this season finale is the only one that doesn't feature or mentions Prue. * Is the first episode of the series to hold a UK ratings certificate of "15" for violence, the strongest rating the series received. The other episode was "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2". * Mrs. Noble is shown to be the Charmed Ones next door neighbor, living in the house previously occupied by Dan Gordon and his niece, Jenny. * At the very end of the episode after Phoebe is shot, the Ice Cream truck is playing the same song that it did in the episode, "We All Scream for Ice Cream". The song did not play a part in the episode but was added for it's eerie sound, reflecting that there was something wrong with the new Good world. * While in the evil world, when a dog barks at Phoebe and Paige, you can see a alleyway behind them. It's the same alley way that Prue and Piper fought Shax in 3 seasons ago. * Through his evil counterpart, it is revealed that Chris possesses the power of Telekinetic Orbing as well. * This two-part episode marks the only appearance of Dark Elders and Darklighter-Witches, both of which only seem to exist in the parallel world. *It is revealed that Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt. *This episode reveals the reason why Wyatt has turned evil in the future, namely Gideon's attempt to kill him and the fact that he was lost in The Underworld for an unknown amount of time. *In this episode, Wyatt shows how his powers have grown. He puts up his forcefield when left alone with Gideon when he senses that Gideon wants to harm him. Later, after Gideon pierces Wyatt's forcefield, he tries to stab Wyatt with a knife. Wyatt blinks and the knife orbs out of Gideon's hand and then with the nod of his head, the knife stabs Gideon in the chest. * The scene in which good and evil Gideon play chess is very similar to the scene between the Guardians of the Hollow in "Charmed and Dangerous". * This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. International titles * French: Pour l'amour d'un fils - 1ère partie (For the love of a son) * Czech: Špatný, špatný svět - 1. část'' (Bad, Bad World - Part 1)'' * Slovak: 'Je to zlý svet - 1. časť ''( It's Bad World - Part 1) * '''German: Gute und Böse Welt (Good and Bad World) * Spanish: Este mundo es malo, malo - 1a parte (It's a Bad, Bad World, part 1) * Spanish (Latin America): Es un Mundo muy Malo - 1a parte (It's a very Bad World, Part 1) * Italian: Per il bene o per il male? (For good or for evil?) * Hebrew: "ze olam ra, ra me'od"- khelek rishon (it's very bad, bad world- part 1) Gallery Episode Stills fdx0g1.jpg xfgf02cx.jpg ddffgfg03x.jpg gf04cx.jpg 0fgfg5gffg.jpg 622f.jpg 622h.jpg 622g.jpg Behind The Scenes 6x2201.jpg 6x2202.jpg 6x2203.jpg 015.jpg| 6x2205.jpg 6x2206.jpg 029247.jpg Screencaps CharmedOnesSpell-to go ot the future.jpg ChrisDrawingTriquetra.jpg ComingBackThroughPortal.jpg DarrelPhobePaige-Darrel tells them hes done covering.jpg DarrelSheridan-looking for chris.jpg EvilCharmedOnes.jpg EvilLeoChrisBeatUpDarrel.jpg EvilLeoChrisInTrap.jpg EvilLeoChrisParallelWorld.jpg EvilMrsNoble.jpg EvilPiper.jpg EvilWyattBaby.jpg GideonAppears.jpg GideonAppears2.jpg GideonBlessingBlade.jpg GideonBlessingBlade1.jpg Gideon-Charmed ones Hurt gideon.jpg GideonEvil-Charmed Ones Hurt.jpg GideonEvil.jpg GideonPenetratesShield.jpg GideonsBlood.jpg GideonsBlood2.jpg GideonWound-from stopping potion.jpg GideonsHeal.jpg GideonsHealing.jpg GideonWyattOrb.jpg GideonWyattShield.jpg LeoChrisParallelWorld.jpg LeoThrowsPotion.jpg MrsNoble.jpg PaigesDrawTriquetra.jpg ParallelMirror.jpg ParallelP3EvilDarrelBottle.jpg ParallelP3 1.jpg ParallelP3 2.jpg ParallelWorldAskPhoebe.jpg PhoebeAndMrsNoble.jpg PhoebePaigeParallelWorld.jpg Potionmisses.jpg SecurityShootsPhoebe.jpg ShielaPhoebe-fight.jpg TooGoodMrsNoble.jpg TooGoodWorld.jpg UnderworldDoubleSisters.jpg UnderworldEvilPaige.jpg UnderworldEvilPhoebePaige.jpg UnderworldGoodBarbas.jpg UnderworldLeoChris.jpg UnderworldLeoChrisBarbas.jpg UnderworldPaigeOrbArrow.jpg UnderworldPaigePhoebeTalking.jpg UnderworldPaigesOrbingBoulder.jpg UnderworldPaigesOrbingRocks1.jpg UnderworldPaigesReceiveCall.jpg UnderworldPhoebePaigeCrash01.jpg UnderworldPhoebePaigeCrash02.jpg UnderworldPhoebes1.jpg UnderworldPhoebes3.jpg WyattOrbsBlade.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes